Pre-School Childhood Teacher
by fuzzmutt25
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroths schoolin' days.


Pre-School

The Childhood Teacher

By: fuzzmutt25

Ms. Grimwik had along pointed nose and two enormous black eyes with little white dots in the center, and a small green stone in her hair. She was thee meanest teacher in Nebelhiem and she happened to teach the same class that two little boys were in who were best friends, and their names were Cloud and Sephiroth.

This was not your average duo, see, Sephiroth was extremely smart and conniving, while cloud was dumb as a doornail compared to Sephiroth, but a little Einstein that couldn't do math or even count.

"If you children are bad," she warned, "Or if you answer a problem wrong, I will flare my nostrils, wink, and I will turn you into little froggie statues." Ms. Grimwik didn't like children, but she loved froggies.

Cloud couldn't add. He couldn't even count. But he knew if he answered a problem wrong, he would be turned into a statue. So he copied from Sephiroth's paper. He didn't like to cheat, but Ms. Grimwik had never taught him how to add.

One day Ms. Grimwik caught Cloud copying Sephiroth's paper. She flared her nostrils, first her right then her left, she winked and turned cloud into a statue, them she turned to a small boy behind Cloud and Sephiroth who was named Zack and turned him into a statue for letting them cheat. Then Sephiroth cast a hyper on Ms. Grimwik and put fury on her, making her forget to turn Sephiroth into statue. 

"Hey, that isn't fair," said Kyle, 'he was only trying to help a friend."

Ms. Grimwik flared her nostrils, first the right then the left, winked and turned Kyle into a statue. "Does any one else have an opinion?" She asked.

Nobody said a word. He was turned into a statue.

Ms Grimwik laughed and placed the three froggies on her desk.

Tifa started to cry. She couldn't help it; she was so scared and sad because of what Ms Grimwik did to cloud. 

"I do not allow crying in the classroom," said Ms Grimwik. She flared her nostrils, fist her right then the left, winked and turned Tifa into a froggie.

For the rest of the day the children were absolutely quiet, and when they went home they were to scare to even talk to their parents.

But Cloud, Tifa and Zack could not go home, Ms.. Grimwik just left them behind, sitting on her desk. They were able to talk to each other, but they didn't have much to say.

Their parents were very worried; they didn't know where their children were, nobody seemed to know.

The next day a girl named Katrina was late for school. As soon as she walked in she was turned into a statue.

Pool sneezed during class' he was turned into a statue.

Nina said, 'god bless you." When pool sneezed, Ms Grimwik flared her nostrils, first her right, and then her left, winked, and turned Nina into a stone.

Terranc fell out of his chair; he was turned into a stone.

Mauricio tried to run away. She was half way to the door when Ms Grimwik flared her right nostril; Ms Grimwik flared her left nostril as Mauricio reached the door and as she got one foot out the door Ms Grimwik winked, turning Mauricio into a stone.

Ms Grimwik picked up the frog statue from the floor and put it on the desk with the others. Then a funny thing happened. Ms Grimwik turned around and tripped over a piece of chalk.

The three boys named Ned laughed in unison. They were turned into statues.

Ms Grimwik had a dozen statues on her desk.

Louisa, the yard teacher walked into the classroom, she had missed the children at recess. She had also heard that Ms Grimwik was a very mean teacher. So she came up to investigate, she aw all 24 statues on the teachers desk and only three children left. She thought to her self, I must be wrong, she must be a great teacher if so many children bring her statues." But by the end of the week all butt one student were statues.

Ms Grimwik thought to herself, "with this plan I can go home and never have to teach again," she said aloud, "Sephiroth, come here."

He grabbed something from his bag and went up to his teacher's desk. When he was half their Cloud flew from the desk and hit Ms Grimwik in the nose. A small amount of blood trickled down around her mouth, dripped off of her chin, and splattered on the desk. Cloud screamed turn us back into children." and with that all of the statues flew off of the desk and hit Ms Grimwik hard enough to knock he onto the ground. the only thing Ms Grimwik could do is change them back. She flared her nostrils, first her left then her right, winked and all the children grew back to their original form. they gathered around Sephiroth, Ms Grimwik stood up. the item in Seph's hand began to glow, Ms Grimwik flared her right nostril, then her left, winked and there was a white flash around the children and when they opened there eyes they saw a small statue sitting right where Ms Grimwik was standing. just then Louisa began approaching the classrooms as roar of cheers echoed through the building. She stopped, smiled and turned around. as for Ms Grimwik, They put her on a windowsill,. A curios bird landed next to it and pushed it off the windowsill the children watched it fall two stories from the Shinra Mansion, and watch it hit the ground and shatter. The bird flew from the window and pooped on the statue pieces. 


End file.
